Mikan In Wonderland
by innocent silly
Summary: Mikan somehow has entered into a different Wonderland where there are four kingdoms ruling a different part of Wonderland, spades, clover, diamonds and heart. Possible pairings later on in the story.
1. Prologue

**Mikan-chan in Wonderland**

Disclaimer: Don't own GA or Alice in Wonderland  
Note: A twisted (not sick or anything, just different) version of Alice in Wonderland: AU fic, and a bit OCCish

**Prologue.**

_Sigh._

Everything in Alice Academy was going well, no incidents had happened, no breakouts, no kidnapping, _nothing_ particularly fascinating happened that week and all was quiet and peaceful, to an extent that is. Why? Because Alice Academy is almost never quiet or peaceful, there were times when it was almost quiet, _almost_, only on _very_ rare occasions, and all because of the unique students, various creatures and animals, inventions and the staff who resides within the campus of Alice Academy.

It was a warm Saturday morning and Mikan was still her cheerful and happy self. She had decided to have fun with all her friends today in Central Town and maybe get something nice to send to her grandfather since she got promoted to single star and saved up her money this time. As Mikan made her way to Hotaru's lab she spotted Natsume sitting against a tree reading one of his mangas. Curious and wondering why he wasn't getting ready to go to Central town, Mikan stopped in her tracks and finally deciding that she had enough time before arriving at Hotaru's, she started in a different direction and wandered over to Natsume. Clearly intending to question him about it.

"Natsume?"

Mikan had cautiously called out as she neared him. He, however had taken one look up from his manga and went back to reading having discovered the identity of the speaker as one of the people he does not want to talk to. As Mikan had gotten near enough she began speaking again as if Natsume hadn't blatantly ignored her call earlier.

"Why aren't you getting ready to go to Central Town?"

Mikan questioned him, apparently curious, even though this was a guy who was mean to her on a daily basis, and the boy who had seen her panties when she first arrived at Alice Academy. For a while, Natsume didn't answer her or perhaps he just chose to ignore her presence and is fervently hoping that she'll somehow just leave him alone and go away. As if. As Mikan is Mikan she'll never leave until she gets what she wants, unless of course, she stomps off mad, or gets distracted by something else and just forgot about it, it's unlikely that she'll leave him alone. Natsume had apparently come to that conclusion and decided to answer her anyway, just so she would go away.

"Not going." His reply was short and simple. It was obvious that he doesn't want to talk to her at all right now. Alas, Mikan being Mikan was, simply put, was oblivious, and she continued on with her questioning anyway.

"Why?" Mikan inquired.

"I don't want to." He replied as he finally looked up at her, from his book, and fixed his ruby eyes into a glare, and directed it at her. Seeing that she had a confused look on her face. Clearly saying that she didn't believe that _anyone_ wouldn't want to go to Central town and was in _clear_ denial that Natsume really didn't want to go to Central Town today.

"But! You should go! It's going to be fun!" Mikan protested, hoping to change his mind, she started rambling on about how wonderful Central Town is, and why he should go.

"Shut up Polka-Dots." Natsume apparently got fed up and annoyed had retorted and rudely interrupted her speech as he got up. Mikan stopped and blinked at him.

"It's just _Central Town_, I can go _another_ time." Natsume paused, "Or. Are you trying to ask me on a date little girl? If that's it, the answers: NO, since I don't want to be seen with an ugly girl like _you_." Natsume bluntly said and promptly turned away.

By the time Mikan realized what he just said about her and she was about to say something back, but he was already walking away from her and was a fair distance away before she could have retorted. Mikan huffed and started to stomp her way to Hotaru's lab, having decided that there was no use in convincing him, after all it's his loss. Noticing the time, and figured that she took a bit too much time talking to Natsume, she started to sprint just so she wouldn't be late, in the previous direction that she took before she decided to take a detour.

** Mikan In Wonderland **

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _

Hotatu's baka gun was what Mikan met when she rushed into the room ten minutes late and preceded to launch herself at Hotaru for a hug and greeting. Yuu was there already, having arrived early, he had sweat-dropped at the sight. After a few minutes Yuu finally deciding that it was enough and time to help Mikan when Hotaru wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan isn't it e-enough already? We still have enough time, right?" Yuu cautiously asked and stuttered slightly. Truth to be told he was slightly nervous, every time this happened. Hotaru didn't answer but eventually ceased fire on poor Mikan.

"What made you late?" Hotaru asked monotonously as she pocketed her gun in her pocket for later uses. While Yuu helped Mikan off the floor where she crumpled after the barrage of shots from Hotaru's baka gun. Mikan then feebly thanked him before answering Hotaru's question.

"Ano," Mikan hesitated as two pair of inquisitive eyes turned towards her waiting. "I was talking to Natsume." Mikan simply stated.

"Mikan-Chan, what were you talking to Natsume-kun for?" Yuu asked tentatively, although curious.

"Oh! I was asking him why he wasn't getting ready to go to Central Town! But he ignored me, so it took a lot longer than expected but I got an answer out of him before he started getting all rude and insulting me." Mikan rambled but before she could continue on any longer Hotaru interrupted her.

"Is he going?" Hotaru asked as she turned back towards Mikan.

"No, he isn't, come to think of it he didn't tell me his reasons for not going either, oh well, I tried to convince him, but-" Mikan was again interrupted but this time by Yuu.

"Mikan-chan, you said Natsume isn't going to Central Town?" Yuu asked with a weird expression on his face.

"Eh? Of course I did Yuu-kun! Weren't you listening?" Mikan exclaimed, actually confused by Yuu's question.

"Ano.. Mikan-chan," Yuu hesitated before continuing, "Isn't Natsume your partner?"

"Yes, he is, I thought you knew that Yuu-kun?" Mikan replied apparently oblivious of her current situation. Hotaru decided to break it to Mikan.

"You aren't going to Central Town." Hotaru dully stated as she ate a candy bar.

"Nani! Why can't I go!" Mikan exclaimed as she looked a bit distressed at the thought of not going to Central town.

"Mikan-chan, don't you remember? Jinno-sensei, said that you aren't allowed to go to Central Town unless Natsume is with you at all times during your trip?" Yuu said before continuing, but before he could Hotaru had cut in and said, "Simply put, since Natsume is not going _you_ are not going."

Mikan, who was listening, paled slowly through Yuu's explanations and Hotaru's statement. As she slowly absorbed the information, she then started to launch herself at Hotaru while starting to bawl her eyes out. Hotaru's reflexes however were to fast and had her baka gun out and pointed at Mikan in an instance. All of this happened with Yuu standing awkwardly on the sidelines, hopelessly watching the scene play out.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **_

** Mikan In Wonderland **

"Bye! Have fun! "

Mikan shouted while waving to her friends on the bus. Her friends on the bus waved back and shouted that they'll be back soon and to have fun while they're away. Mikan sadly watched the bus head off into the distance until she could barley see it anymore, before heading off to her room to do some homework that she hadn't had time to do the other day. She hoped that this task would shed some of her remaining hours while she waits for her friends to comeback from Central Town.

Earlier, when after the rest of her friends heard the news that Mikan couldn't go to Central Town, each-except Hotaru- had promised to get her something while they were in Central Town, since Mikan couldn't go. They even asked her if she would be fine on her own, and some of them had offered to stay and keep her company. Mikan being Mikan, didn't want her friends to stay and not go to Central Town since they had been looking forward to going the past few days. Mikan laughed it all off and said that she would be fine and that they didn't have to get anything for her, and said that they didn't have to stay behind with her either.

Mikan sighed as she looked out the window of her room, she wished she hadn't said that, it was selfish, true, but she was lonely, but her friends deserve to go and she won't hold them back just because she couldn't go.

She was already bored, and she had finished her homework in less than three hours. A first. It must have been the fact that her friends weren't there to keep her company, and the fact of being bored with nothing to do and no one to talk to, that she threw herself into her work. By the time she finished all her homework it was nearing Lunch and still plenty of time before the others get back from their trip to Central Town.

Having nothing to do she decided to wander around Alice Academy's campus, at least until lunch. With that thought Mikan had exited her room. She spent a few hours when she roamed the halls of Alice Academy's elementary division wing, until she memorized every single hallway, location of almost all the classrooms, the bathrooms, and the exits. She soon got bored of the building and decided to go somewhere else. Mikan continued to wander, nearly all morning, around places like the gardens, the track field, bleachers, the area around the Alice Academy Elementary, until she spaced off unintentionally, she probably lost herself in her strange thoughts and due to boredom.

Mikan didn't stop walking when she spaced off and thus was not unaware of her surroundings, until later when she _almost_ got herself lost. Mikan's thoughts were soon broken when she suddenly tripped over a rock.

"How did I get here?" Mikan asked herself.

Mikan then sighed as she stood up and dusted herself. She _then_ noticed her surroundings and where she was heading. The Eastern Woods, unlike the Northern Woods where Mikan had visited the first time when she was given a test to prove herself when she first came to Alice Academy, She had never been in the Eastern woods before. She also noticed the fact that she wandered quite a distance from the school as well, and when she checked her watch, she realized that it wasn't even lunch yet and she has hours to go before then.

Mikan then turned her eyes towards the Woods, and stared at it while contemplating her decision of whether or not to enter it. She didn't really have _anything_ to do right now, she had finished all of her homework, and all her friends are in Central Town…

But entering the Eastern Woods? Was that a really wise decision? Was she really that desperate? Though, she didn't really hear _any_ bad rumours about the place, so it must be safe? Right? With that Mikan confidently started towards the Eastern woods.

** Mikan In Wonderland **

_Snap._

Mikan had continued to walk in the woods for nearly an hour already. She wasn't that bored now, as she gazed in astonishment at her surroundings. Everything was peaceful here, much different than Alice Academy. There were birds chirping, animals frolicking around the trees, and sunlight bursting through the openings between the leaves. It was like a scene from a fairytale story.

Just then Mikan heard the sound of rushing water. She strained to hear more clearly, just to prove to herself that she wasn't hallucinating. After all she didn't eat much this morning in her excitement and anticipation of the fact that she was going to Central Town that day. Only she isn't now because of _that jerk_. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really eat anything since breakfast, and she was getting really thirsty because of all the walking she did. So she tried to follow the sound of the river, while trying hard not to trip over the roots of the trees while she was at it.

She didn't know how long it would take her to find the river; it felt like hours instead of half an hour, to her right now. During that past half-hour, Mikan lost count of how many times she tripped because of a rock or because of a root, and she was slowly growing tired. Luckily, the sounds of a river were more and more prominent as she walked further in the direction from where she thinks the sounds were coming from. After forcing herself to keep walking she finally arrived at the river.

Smiling at the fact that she could rest now, Mikan took in the sight of the river and finally started to walk towards it. When she got to the edge, she took in her reflection and the different kinds of fishes swimming in it. Before she cupped her two hands together in the water to take a small drink and to freshen up after her long walk. Wiping her hands on her school skirt for a lack of a towel, Mikan then went to sit down against a tree under the shade for a break from her little journey.

Mikan stretched her limbs after she stood up, deciding to walk upstream. Surely there was a lake or pool somewhere, after all where was the water coming from? As Mikan steadily walked upstream alongside the river, she thought of the Eastern Woods. She liked it here in the Eastern Woods, it was quiet and peaceful, and the air was fresh. The scenery was nice and it was perfect place for having a picnic with her friends. Plus Ruka-Pyon would like the animals and vice versa.

"When they get back, I'll tell them about this! Then we all could go on a picnic together!" Mikan exclaimed in excitement as she started to walk a little faster having forgotten about lunch already.

** Mikan In Wonderland **

_Splash._

Mikan washed her face as she kneeled beside a pool of water. She had reached the pool in less than an hour, by speed walking, but she was utterly tired when she reached the pool. It was very sunny and hot today too, Mikan guessed that she probably sweated a gallon by now after her walk. As Mikan finished wiping her hands and face with her shirt, she gazed at her surroundings.

There was a small waterfall at the end of the pool and stepping-stones residing in the pool probably for people to jump from one to the other to get to the other side, Mikan thought. There were also a few willow trees hanging their branches above the waters edge too. Overall it was a magnificent place, a perfect place to hang out, eat snacks, read, and have fun swimming with her friends. Mikan walked towards a tree and settling herself in the shade, as exhaustion loomed over her. One last thought made their way into her mind.

_It's a perfect place for a nap._

** Mikan In Wonderland **** Mikan In Wonderland **

AN: I know the prologue is kind of boring but it's just to set up the main events. Thanks R&R.


	2. Piyo

**oo1.**

_Meow._

Fluttering eyelids opened to reveal sleepy brown eyes. Mikan sighed as she woke up from her nap because of a sound. Rubbing her eyes, as she walked toward the water edge, Mikan scooped up some water to wash her face from the sleep. Wiping her hands and face, using her shirt as a makeshift towel Mikan glanced around and guessed that it was only an hour after lunch. After Mikan checked her watch to see if she was right she saw that it was only a bit over an hour since she slept, Mikan then stood up.

_Snap. _

_Rustle._

Mikan froze. She slowly turned to the direction of where the sound was coming from, and found she was staring into ruby red eyes, peering at her through a hole in a bush near the willow tree to her right. The bush was only a few metres away but it was a bit too dark in the shade of the tree to see anything near the back and the bush covered any evidence of the identity of the creature. Assuming it was a creature that is. Mikan continued to watch this mysterious _thing_, for a lack of better words, as she didn't know if it was a creature or some wayward invention that had gotten lost or abandoned by some other student at Alice Academy. Assuming it wasn't dangerous Mikan tentatively took a step forward towards the direction of the _thing_.

Ruby red eyes stared at her seeming to be assessing her, as she got closer. It watched her take steps after steps until she was only a few feet away. Mikan got on all fours and slowly crawled towards the _thing _but abruptly stopped as the _thing_ took a step out of the bush and towards her. Mikan could clearly see what it was now and to Mikan's surprise it was only a black kitten with ruby red eyes that stared at her as if she wasn't even good enough to be in its presence. It strangely reminded her of Hyuuga Natsume.

"Kawaii!" Mikan exclaimed after a moment after she finished blinking in surprise at the kitten. She then made a gesture that would have been translated as 'come here' in words towards it.

The kitten however stared back at her as if she was an idiot and promptly turned his head in another direction. Mikan gaped at the cat, before shaking her own head and determinedly got back up on two legs and took a step towards the black kitten. Who was watching her out of the corner of its eye, took a step backwards away from Mikan.

_Step forward._

_Step back._

_Step forward._

_Step back._

This continued for quite sometime around the pool area before Mikan stopped and just sat down, apparently giving up. The black kitten watched her curiously and cautiously while swishing its tail back and forth. After a few minutes of silence, the black kitten had gotten bored of watching her and instead started to lick its paw, but soon stopped as it heard some shuffling. Turning its ruby eyes back toward the direction of where the noise was, but was a bit too late as hands wrapped around its body. A little while earlier Mikan had actually stood up while the kitten was licking its paw, and started to tiptoe towards it, but before she could get even closer, it had stopped licking its paw, obvious that it had heard her. She then dove towards it and scooped the little kitten up. Triumphantly she beamed at her accomplishment, only to be met by glaring little rubies. Mikan ignored that and carried the kitten to where she had previously taken a nap at and sat down placing the kitten in her lap as she got settled.

"You know, you remind me of this guy, do you know him? His name is Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan spoke while she pets the fur of the black kitten. The kitten relaxed and closed its eyes as Mikan's gentle hand pets it.

"Although Natsume is mean most of the time to me, he's a nice guy. He helps me out sometimes, and is a good person to talk to when I have problems."

Ruby eyes peered up and _blinked_ at her.

"It's true! Like that time when I got into an argument with the S.A class, he listened, helped me with my problem and gave me some advice, if you could call it that, I guess, he more or less just instructed me about what to do, but it's the same thing, right?" Mikan smiled down at the kitten.

"He may be mean sometimes and call me names but he's just a guy who hides behind a mask. No pun intended though."

_Blink._

"Oh! Right, you don't know about it do you? Well Natsume has a black cat mask that he wears to limit his Alice you see or when he did something bad and the teachers force him to wear it as punishment." Mikan shortly explained.

The black kitten _yawned._

"Oh, tired are you? Well-" Mikan stopped as she just realized something and turned her gaze towards the creature in her lap and asked.

"Don't you have an owner? Isn't that person going to be worried about you?"

The kitten made a sound that sounded like a _scoff._ Mikan then checked around the kitty's neck for a collar.

"No? Well, since you don't have an owner, do you want to live with me?" Mikan asked, bubbling with excitement at the prospect of having a familiar. The kitten regarded her for a moment before giving a _meow _as an affirmative and bumping her hand.

"Yay!" Mikan cried out and started to cuddle the poor little black kitten to death if it were not for the fact that she just remembered a little piece of information.

"You need a name." Mikan stated as she held the black kitten at arms length and looked it over.

"Are you a boy or girl? Meow if you're a boy, okay?"

_Meow._

"A boy, huh?" Mikan pondered for a bit, "Hmm let's see."

"How about," Mikan said after a few minutes of thinking, " Mr. Whiskers?"

_Hiss._

"No? Okay, ano, how about, Kuro?"

_Scoff._

"Ruby?"

_Hiss._

"Blackie?"

The little black kitten turned his back to her. After a lot of names Mikan thought up in the past twenty minutes, Mikan had apparently ran out of suitable names, so she just sat there thinking. She observed the black kitten and his behaviour, after a while, Mikan snapped her fingers.

"I know the perfect name for you!" Mikan said loudly and leaned forwards on her hands, startling the black kitten at her loud exclamation as he turned his ruby eyes back towards her, curious of what she would come up with this time.

"Akagi." Mikan beamed at the little kitten that just stared at her.

"It means, royal red, and superior, I personally think it suits you! " Mikan finished her short explanation as she waits for the kittens approval. The black kitten seemed to think this over with its tail swishing back and forth. After a few minutes had passed, Mikan was still in her previous position waiting for the kittens answer. Ten minutes passed and Mikan was still waiting with the kitten staring back at her.

"Oh! Ano, give a meow if it's yes." Mikan smiled expectantly.

_Meow._

"Really? Yay! Great now-" Mikan was interrupted by another voice in the pool area besides Akagi and her. She froze, surprised that there was somebody else there.

"Shit! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for the meeting!"

 **Mikan In Wonderland **

"Otonashi Yura, what did you see, that was so urgent that you had to request to see us?"

"Your Majesties, I have seen a strange young girl, about your age from another dimension, come to Wonderland and I believe she is who will re-establish and bring prosperity back to the Heart kingdom." Otonashi Yura finished as she opened her eyes to gaze at the Queen of Diamonds and the king of Clover, after a description of her vision.

"Is that true?" Another voice inquired on the other end of the room.

"Yes it is," Otonashi Yura bowed, "Your Majesty, King of Spades."

The King of spades walked by the seer as if he didn't see her and towards where the others were reclining in their chairs bearing their own symbol of their kingdom and simply sat down in his chair, which was marked by a spade.

"Where is Ruka?" he asks the others, giving the pretence of being bored, and ignoring the seer in the process.

"I sent him on an errand, and he didn't come back yet." The queen of Diamonds dully said before turning back to the seer.

"What else did you see?"

"What else did I see? Hold on." Otonashi Yura closed her eyes and concentrated, and looked like she was rummaging through her brain, before a light bulb went on.

"She has a familiar with her." She simply said.

"Is there anything else? Like how this girl looks like? What she's wearing? Anything?" The king of Clover questioned the seer, while leaning slightly forward, with a curious expression on his face.

"Nothing else," Otonashi Yura, hesitated before continuing, "I am sorry you majesty but, that is all I can see any further, as my vision soon got more and more blurry as I try more harder to see into the future of the Heart Kingdom." She bowed.

"Well, Hotaru, what do you think of this? Is it true? That the Heart kingdom will rise again?" The king of Clover addressed the Queen as he pushed his glassed up and turned to where her chair is, but discovered she wasn't in her chair.

"We will have to see for ourselves Yuu." Hotaru simply answered.

"How will we do that?" Yuu the King of Clover asked as he rose from his chair at the conference table and moved towards the Queen of diamonds.

"Invention #008: Angler Fish projector. It projects images from the mind of the person wearing it. Furthermore it has been made to withstand high pressure, so it can be used deep below the sea." Hotaru explained as she placed the invention on top of Otonashi-san's head.

"That way we can see what Otonashi-san is seeing projected on to the screen and then we can determine if this is true." Immediately after Hotaru's explanations, sounds and blurry images can be seen on the screen. Yuu watched in awe before a sound of a chair scrapping backwards distracted him. He turned towards where the sound was coming from and saw that the King of Spades had gotten up and was currently striding towards the door.

"Natsume? Don't you want to come see this?" Yuu asked as Natsume the King of Spades paused at the door.

"Hn, I have better things to do." Natsume then left.

"Eh?"

"Leave him, he's probably gone to look for Nogi." Hotaru said from where she was standing facing the screen as she watched blurry images appear or disappear because of static fuzz. Until one particular image appeared on the screen causing Yuu to gasp out loud.

"Isn't that-impossible! But! It's been missing for years!"

 **Mikan In Wonderland **

"Ruka-Pyon?"

Mikan couldn't really comprehend the fact that Ruka was here, mainly because he was _supposed_ to be at Central Town, with the others, and what's this about a meeting? Not to mention that he's wearing the costume that he worn at the festival including the bunny ears perched on top of his head. _Just what is going on? _Mikan snapped out of her musing when Ruka-pyon started jumping on the stepping-stones in the pool, and heading towards the waterfall.

"Ruka-Pyon! Wait! What are you doing here? HEY! Are listening?" Mikan shouted across to him, but it seems that either Ruka was ignoring her or the waterfall was too loud and he was unable to hear her. Mikan chose the latter as that was the most logical instead of Ruka ignoring her. She picked Akagi up and started chasing and hopping after Ruka clearly intending to ask him about _why_ he wasn't in Central Town, why he was _wearing_ that outfit, and _what meeting_ was he talking about.

Just then Ruka suddenly jumped through the waterfall and disappeared. Mikan stopped and stared for a few moments before deciding. Clutching Akagi close to her, closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and jumped through the waterfall after Ruka. Landing on the other side a bit painfully.

_Thump._

_Hiss._

"Ouch," Mikan winced as she slowly stood up. Looking down in her arms she met a pair of glaring eyes at her from a semi-drenched kitten, Mikan smiled apologetically, "Sorry Akagi, but it was the fastest way through the waterfall, besides we have to catch up with Ruka-pyon." Mikan then turned her focus towards navigating through the darkness.

_Thump._

Mikan unexpectedly heard a noise further down in the cave, and quickened her pace as right after the noise there was someone who was swearing very loudly followed it. Then she heard some shuffling as Ruka tried to get up, she figured. Mikan started to jog a bit, still clutching Akagi in her arms trying to catch up with Ruka, and was just in time to see Ruka jump down a hole. A _huge _hole, mind you. Mikan surveyed the circular room that had a giant hole as a floor; there was a small ledge that goes around the hole connecting with the walls on the side, but other than that it was a dead end.

She stood contemplating about what to do next, while Akagi jumped down from her arms and stared at her while swishing his tail back and forth. _Should I? It looks deep though. _Mikan picked up a rock and threw it into the gigantic hole. After some moments Mikan waited but she heard no sound.

_Meow._

Mikan looked down at Akagi, and seemed to come to a realization. _What, what if RUKA-PYON's is in danger! What if he broken a leg falling into that hole? What if he's, he's DEAD! _When she thought of that she slowly started to panic.

_Swipe._

"OW, what was that for?" Mikan rubbed her leg where Akagi had swiped her. Luckily it wasn't bleeding. The little black kitten looked at her as if she was _inferior _and the most idiotic person it had ever metandsaunteredto the edge of the hole and sat down, looking at her expectantly. Mikan stared at the kitten and slowly understood, _slowly_.

_I can't believe I'm standing here wasting time when, for all we know, Ruka-Pyon could be hurt, I have to see if he's all right, after all he is my friend. _Mikan squared her shoulders, took a deep breath to calm herself, gathered Akagi in her arms, she squeezed her eyes shut and jumped down into the hole, where Ruka had previously jumped.

After a while, Mikan opened her eyes, and discovered she was still falling but very slowly. Akagi was just licking his paw and paid no heed that they were still falling, like it was a day-to-day occurrence to him. Mikan huffed.

"Akagi! Aren't you worried? We might die! Are you list-" Mikan stopped trying to lecture the black kitten. She smiled softly; apparently Akagi had fallen asleep, leaving Mikan to entertain herself.

Mikan looked down and tried to see the bottom of the hole, but it was too dark and she couldn't see the sides of the hole very well, so they must be quite a distance away. Her stomach rumbled. Mikan tried as hard as she could to suppress her hunger so she decided to hum. Mikan began to hum to herself as she slowly fell, or was it float? All the while still clutching a sleeping Akagi to her. She hummed as she took in her surroundings, hoping to see a change somewhere.

_Dark._

_Dark._

_Dark._

_Jar._

_Dark._

_Jar?_

_**JAR!**_

Mikan's eyes popped out as a jar floated past her in _mid-air_. Or was it she who past it? Mikan snapped out of her shock and snatched the jar. It was labelled _Orange Marmalade, _Mikan tried to open it as best as she can with one arm, while still cradling Akagi in the other arm, and succeeded, but the jar was empty. She stared teary-eyed at it before screwing the lid back on and tossing over her shoulder.

As Mikan fell/float more she passed several more objects, such as, a dining table, a television, a kotatsu, a turtle that walked backwards, a broken umbrella, and several empty bags, jars, plates or bowls, of different kinds of food, each time that happened it just left Mikan with tears streaming down her face and her stomach rumbling. Mikan snapped out of her blubbering state when she felt Akagi stirring from his nap.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Mikan greeted the black kitten, who in turn, turned its sleepy eyes towards her and just yawned. Mikan laughed lightly before her eye caught something.

"Akagi! We're near the bottom!"

True enough they were near the bottom. Mikan can see that there was a set of spiralling stairs in dark blue, probably a place to land, Mikan thought. Just as they were a few metres away from the landing point, Mikan, along with Akagi still clutched in her arms fell straight down, and tumbled down the stairs towards the floor.

"Ouch," Mikan winced as she checked herself over, "I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of bruises from that." Mikan then turned to her familiar, "Are you okay Akagi?"

_Meow._

"Great to hear."

Mikan stood up and began straightening her shirt and skirt, before glancing around the 'room'. It was dark for the most part, with purple checker floor, and several odd and ends floating about in the air a few metres away from the floor. Just then she heard.

"Imai's going to have my head! Just look at the time! Damn, I have to hurry!"

Mikan turned her head towards where she heard the voice from and was just in time to see Ruka hurrying down a hallway. A hallway that she didn't see before when she looked around the room. Rushing to catch up with Ruka she started to jog down the hallway, with Akagi right behind her. Footsteps echoing down the hall as she jogged. She watched as Ruka turned a corner, and she forced herself to speed up. As Mikan turned the corner, she stopped. Akagi crashing into her leg as he tried to stop but with no avail. After shaking himself out of his stupor, he glared at Mikan and turned to see what made her stop so abruptly.

It was a hallway full of doors and no sights of Ruka being in the hall at _all._

"He's, He's GONE!" Mikan Exclaimed as she started search all over the place. She started to try and open one of the doors but it wouldn't open. She started down the hallway trying to open the other doors lining the hallway, but they all seem to be locked. Mikan got into her thinking pose.

_Where could Ruka have gone? All the doors are locked._

_Meow._

_Well, at least he isn't dead._

_Meow._

_Maybe there are secret passages? That could work._

_MEOW!_

Mikan thoughts were interrupted and she turned her head towards Akagi.

"What is it Akagi? I'm trying to think of where Ruka could have gone!" Mikan said irritated.

_Meow. _

Mikan then noticed that Akagi was sitting in front of a very small door, that was no more than fifteen inches high.

"Oh"

Mikan walked towards where Akagi sat and crouched down. She extended her hand towards the tiny door and tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. So she added a little more force than necessary. "Ow! Watch it you rude little girl!" Mikan gasped in surprised and fell back on her behind and scurried backwards, all the while staring at the door knob which had suddenly grew a face all of the sudden.

"Honestly! People these days! They absolutely have no proper MANNERS! Ugh! I am so disgusted!" The Doorknob finally noticed Mikan staring from a few metres away.

"What are you looking at, Hm? Honestly didn't anyone tell you that staring is RUDE?" the doorknob spat the last few words out while glaring at Mikan.

"Y-yes! I mean no! Er, yes! Ano, I'm sorry Doorknob-san!" Mikan stuttered out as she bowed at the end of her sentence.

"Hmph, if that is all, _I _am going back to sleep, after you rudely interrupted my beauty sleep, it would be a wonder if I could go back to that pleasant dream I had at _all_!" The doorknob finished talking and was closing its eyes.

"Wait!" Mikan cried and the doorknobs eyes went wide open and then turned to glare at the impudent girl that had dare to interrupt its sleep _again_.

"What!" The Doorknob started, "May I **ask** _do you _want?" The Doorknob demanded, rather shrilly.

"Ano," Mikan started, "Did you happen to see a boy with rabbit ears on his head?"

"Pfft! As if _I_ would tell _you_!" The Doorknob snorted, as if it were the funniest thing _ever_. Mikan's eye twitched.

"Why not? Hm?" Mikan now stood towering over the talking Doorknob, looking _slightly_ crazy, that even Akagi took a few steps back away from her. The Doorknob, oblivious, continued on anyway, despite the fact that Mikan looked a bit too murderous right then.

"Why? Because evidently either _you_ didn't notice or are just too _stupid_ to see but-" the Doorknob was interrupted as Mikan apparently gotten pretty ticked already and started to kick the door _hard_.

"Tell me-"

_Kick._

"Where-"

_KICK. _

"He IS!"

_KICK. KICK._

The Doorknob was scared, to say at least, and replied after Mikan had calmed down enough.

"I _was_ going to say that I hadn't seen him, because I was asleep, before you started kicking me like a barbarian!" The Doorknob apparently still had guts to insult Mikan. Mikan on the other hand didn't notice the insult at the very least.

"You didn't?" Mikan's face turned sad, as she slightly hung her head. The Doorknob suddenly took a bit pity on her.

"Well, he could have gone through _me_." Mikan looked a bit shocked.

"But, you're locked!" Mikan exclaimed, "Not to mention Small too!" She added in an afterthought.

" Well! _Excuse me! But _not unless you have the key you can't get through a _locked_ door, duh, not the brightest crayon in the box, are you?" The doorknob took a jab at her.

"There's no key though!"

"Look behind you _dearie_." Mikan looked behind her and a few feet away on a small table was a small key, that could definitely fit through the small door.

"Well, pick it up!" The Doorknob snapped impatiently after Mikan stared at it for a few minutes.

Mikan scurried to the table and picked the key up. Examining it, t was only a small old style, simple silver key, with a heart engraved on it. Mikan trekked back to the small door and inserted it in the keyhole, and turned it.

_Click._

Mikan opened the little door and peeked through the doorway. There she saw a beautiful forest, with animals frolicking about, butterflies fluttering in and out, and flowers in bloom. _It looks like a place Ruka-Pyon would be in _Mikan thought. Mikan then tried to squeeze through the door, but found that she could not. So she backed up and sat on her hind legs and dismally looked at the tiny door, racking her brain on how she could get through the tiny door.

_Meow._

Mikan looked back towards Akagi and saw that he was sitting on top of the table next to a bottle that was labelled _'DRINK ME'_. Mikan walked back towards the table and picked the bottle up and looked at it curiously. Looking at Akagi.

"Is it alright to drink this?"

_Meow._

Mikan took a few sips, and _shrank, _to a size that she would be able to go through the door. Akagi suddenly jumped down from the table with a bag of cookies in it's mouth and began to walk towards the opened door, looking back expectantly at Mikan when it noticed that she wasn't following, before resuming its walk. Mikan finally snapped out of her shock and ran after Akagi.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

As Mikan passed through the doorway and into the forest, the door had promptly disappeared with _pop _after she passed through it. Mikan jogged towards where Akagi was sitting with a bag of cookies. At the sight of the cookies, Mikan began to jog a little faster at the prospect of food, because she delayed her hunger for a bit too long already. As Mikan approached, the ground suddenly stated shaking, with loud booming footsteps coming towards them. The ground was shaking so hard that Mikan had lost her footing and was bouncing against the hard ground, but soon it stopped.

_Eh? Why is it suddenly so dark? Is it night time already?_

Mikan slowly looked up. It wasn't because it was night time, no; it was because the entire area was covered by someone's shadow.

_Piyo.

* * *

_

_ A/N: Thanks to alf05, Chin-92, Vresta, at certain times, and dbzgtfan2004 who reviewed, and thanks to the silent readers who read this fic XD I don't think i'll have time to start on chapter 2 since inspiration level is low this week sorry so it'll be long before i'll update :( oh, and i need help since i forgot how Alcie in Wonderland went... i got the events mixed up...if you can help, it would be appreciated :) Thanks.  
_


End file.
